Illusions: Searching for Mother
by EmerMarie
Summary: A mother a child have been separated far apart, will they ever get back together? For some, life is not always like a children's book...


**For those of you who are still stalking me and reading Eldin, that fanfic will not be updated until there's a total of 30 reviews. I'm not _that_ hungry for reviews, but I just want to see that you guys are actually reading it and showing that you actually like it. Personally, I find reviews a lot more appealing than favorites, and I'm getting sick of getting nothing but favorites.**

**Anyway...**

**Yep, another Black and White one-shot. After I made the one with Victini (PKMN: Liberty), I got bored and decided to try doing a one-shot involving that cute little Tricky Fox. ****I got this idea after talking to the woman who was looking after the Zorua disguised as the little boy next to her for the first time. When you speak to her for the first time, she will read you a very brief section of the story she's reading.**

**It's not the best, but I did this for fun and I don't even expect people to read this. I wonder if I should try making a one-shot with the Musketeer Trio? I might do that once I get to them, though.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Illusions: Searching for Mother<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mama<em>...

The sun was shining in the afternoon, and no clouds could be seen in the sky. A little boy was wandering around aimlessly, the grass crunching beneath his feet.

_Mama... Where are you?_

No response came, and the boy hated it. He wanted, no... _needed_ a response. The boy kept walking, searching for his mother. He had never been separated from Mama before, and he didn't like it.

_Mama_...

Hours and more hours passed, but he still didn't find any signs of his mother. What he did find, however, was a large cluster of tall buildings.

Could Mama be somewhere over there?

Trying not to get his hopes up, the little boy made his legs move once more as he made his way in.

When the boy managed to get inside of the large cluster of buildings, he stared at them wide-eyed. He had never seen buildings this big before. It would have been nice to explore this place, but it would've been better if Mama was here beside him. Then again, even if Mama was here, the large group of people inhabiting this city made him fairly uncomfortable. Plus, if they were to discover the secret between him and Mama, then they will be separated forever... The boy didn't want that.

It took him a long while to get used to the flow of the human traffic. Thankfully, there weren't any of those large colored metal carts that those people tend to control, so the boy didn't have to worry about getting hurt as much.

He spent hours looking for his mother around the city, and by sunset, he still didn't find any signs of Mama. Seeing all of the people wandering around didn't help either, and without thinking, he ran into a nearby building to get away from the crowd. The building's lobby was fairly big, but it did nothing to comfort him.

_Mama!_... The little boy began to cry, knowing the fact that he might never see Mama again.

"Are you lost?"

The boy looked up and saw a woman with short black hair, possibly in her early thirties.

"You're crying," she simply spoke as she took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears off the boy's face, much to his surprise. When she saw that the boy was about to run off, she gently placed a hand on his head, "It's all right, I won't hurt you."

_Mama_... The boy blinked. This obviously wasn't Mama, yet she's acting like her.

"Are you waiting for your mother to come to you?" She smiled.

All the boy could do was nod.

"Okay, then, I'll keep you company," she led the boy away from the entrance and went to the reception desk, which was empty. Seeing that the boy wasn't going anywhere, she looked into her bag and took out a small book, "How about I read you a story to pass the time?"

The boy tilted his head slightly and blinked.

"Don't worry, this is actually a children's book," she opened the book and began speaking, _"'Once upon a time there were two Pokémon living together in a field, a mother and her child...'"_

The boy head perked at the mention of a mother and child.

_"'The mother, Zoroark, loved her child, Zorua, more than anything, and she and her child would play together every day by conjuring illusions that would boggle your mind. They would eat the juicy Berries that grew on the bushes and trees whenever they are hungry, and they would drink the water that flowed in the stream. Every day, as long as they had each other, they were happy.'"_

For the first time since he was separated from Mama, the little boy smiled a little, but he kept it hidden by keeping his hand over his mouth in a shy manner.

_"'But then, tragedy had to strike,'"_ The woman continued as the boy froze a little, _"'A group of ruthless humans had discovered the two Pokémon, and they plan to use their powers for evil needs.'"_

The boy swallowed, waiting for the woman to continue.

_"'The mother, Zoroark, was not pleased with this, and so she fought against the humans on her own while her child Zorua took shelter inside a nearby illusionary rock conjured up by itself. However, it was not enough, one of the humans used a dirty trick to hurt the mother, and so she was captured by the humans. Unable to find the child who was still hidden in the illusionary rock, the ruthless humans moved away, satisfied with their prize..."_

The story-telling was interrupted when they both were approached by a young teenager, who was looking at them curiously.

The woman giggled.

"'Cause he is alone and looks lonely, I was reading a book to him!" the woman smiled, "I will read it to you, too!"

The young teen blinked in surprise before smiling a little.

"Here, I'll keep reading!" she smiled at the little boy before reading the text on the storybook, _"'...Zorua, who was left alone, wandered around looking for its mother..."_ she continued reading the text as the two children listened in. When she finished halfway, she looked up at the children, "Have you seen Zorua? See, it's the Pokémon that looks like this!"

Holding up the picture book for the children, an illustration of the Tricky Fox Pokémon was shown. The Zorua was depicted inside a grassy field on a starry night, with its expression showing that it was looking for something... It was looking for its mother.

_Mama_...

"They say Zorua has the power to bewitch people!" the woman giggled, "It would be scary if I were bewitched, but I like Zorua! 'Cause it's cute!" The boy's eyes widened slightly and blinked.

When the kind woman looked at the little boy, she had a confused look on her face, "...Huh? Why are you blushing?"

The boy blinked again before placing his hands against his cheeks with an embarrassed look on his face. The young teen laughed a little at the cute scene.

"Hey, since he's lonely, why don't you try talking to him?" the woman suggested, "I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to someone that's closer to his age."

The young teen nodded with a smile and turned to the boy, just as they extended their hand in hopes of introducing themselves...

"Yip yap!" the boy jumped at the sight of one of the young teen's Poké Balls popping open.

"Lululalala!" the Pokémon that suddenly appeared greeted the boy. The young teen had a worried look on their face as they looked at the woman, who was watching the scene.

The boy, who was finally happy for the first time since he was separated from Mama, allowed his disguise to vanish as he finally revealed who he really was with a "Yip yap!"

"Oh!" the woman jumped excitedly, "That little boy was really Zorua! So cooooool!"

When the young teen calmed down, they turned to the woman.

"It looks like Zorua and Celebi are really good friends! I'm sure Zorua wants to go with you and Celebi!" she then had a thoughtful look on her face, "Trainer, do you have a Poké Ball?"

The Trainer nodded and took out an empty Poké Ball from their bag. When Zorua looked at the woman, he saw that she smiled. She kneeled down to him and rubbed the tuft of fur on his head.

"Don't worry, Zorua, I'm sure that this person will help you find your mother. Because this book," she said as she held it up, "...has a happy ending."

* * *

><p>On the way to Nimbasa City, even though Zorua was still upset about the fact that his mother has not been found yet, he was slowly getting to life without her presence.<p>

His Trainer never treated him cruelly. In fact, they always encouraged him into getting stronger so that he could protect himself in the future. He was even able to become great friends with some of the Trainer's own Pokémon, especially Celebi, since they would play with each other every day.

Unfortunately, whenever there are encounters, there are also farewells.

On the third day after Zorua joined the team, Celebi had to leave.

All Zorua could do was cry. First he was separated from Mama, and now Celebi?

Celebi only told him not to shed any tears, since it told him that they would meet again some day.

"I bet Zorua is the reason why you came with me in the first place," was all their Trainer said to Celebi with a humored smile.

Celebi giggled for a bit before bidding a final farewell to Zorua and friends. Then it flew away, traveling somewhere in time...

* * *

><p>Zorua marveled at the sight of the large city.<p>

Lights and buildings illuminated the streets at night, and the Trainer looked up at them. While they were walking around, with the Tricky Fox in his Trainer's arms, Zorua quietly recalled the remaining part of the story the woman from Castelia had told him.

_"...Zorua spent many days and night wandering around in search of the humans who had taken his mother away. When he collapsed due to hunger and exhaustion, a kind-hearted human was passing by."_

The human must have been either that woman or his Trainer in this case.

_"Taking pity on the tiny Zorua, the human gently picked him up and took him in, saying the kind and gentle words..._

_'Don't worry, I'll help you find your mother.'_

_And so they went on a journey."_

The city was interesting to say the least, and while the Trainer considered going to the amusement park that was nearby, they decided to train their Pokémon on an area known as Route 16 instead.

When they got there, however, for some unknown reason, Zorua felt a chill.

His Trainer noticed Zorua shivering. They picked him up and gently squeezed him to let him know that they're there for him. The Trainer nodded, their face telling Zorua that their promise is still holding strong.

_"Many days have passed, but neither the human nor Zorua have found any traces of Zoroark."_

Will Zorua ever see Mama again?

While walking through the road on Route 16, the Trainer noticed the forest that was on the side. Lostlorn Forest.

_"Then one day, they found a mysterious forest. One that is known for people and Pokémon alike to become lost there."_

While the Trainer was a bit reluctant, they decided to venture the Lostlorn Forest with Zorua clinging on to their shoulder.

The forest was beautiful, and the Trainer wondered out loud as to how someone can get lost here despite it's fairly simple landscape. They haven't gotten lost yet, but figured that it'd be a matter of time before they do. Zorua didn't mind, though, and that was enough for the Trainer.

After venturing for about an hour, a strange sight was before them. Someone had parked a camper near some tree with a few tree stumps beside it. Outside it was a Backpacker with a large blue backpack, noticing the Trainer. Zorua hid himself inside of the his Trainer's shoulder bag, not that they minded, since Zorua does this almost all the time whenever someone talks to them.

"You know," the Backpacker noticed Zorua, but didn't comment on that, "there are people in the world with many different values. Some people enjoy things you might not think are fun..." he thought for a moment before speaking again. "Having a lot of different values in the world makes it a richer place. That's what I think, anyway."

The Backpacker then began to walk away, but suddenly spoke up again.

"I really enjoy traveling around the world and talking with different people, but the woman who lives here seems to think living quietly by herself in important." Having said that, the Backpacker walked away.

Zorua and his Trainer looked at the camper for a moment, but then, since the Trainer was a bit curious, decided to meet this woman. For some reason, the door to the camper was left wide open, but it can be assumed it was just to let the fresh air in. As soon as they saw the woman, however, they could feel a strange aura emitting from her.

_"Zorua and the human wandered around the forest, and on the way they met a strange woman..."_

The woman, who was wearing a yellow apron while trying to cook something, turned to the Trainer with a deep stare. Her face looked emotionless, and there was a small horizontal scar below her right eye, just on her cheekbone... did she get involved in a fight of some sort? Regardless, the Trainer politely said a greeting and told her their name, when they asked for the woman's though, she merely shook her head and said nothing. Thankfully, the Trainer wasn't offended, since they figured that she was probably either mute or shy... or possibly something else, but it really didn't matter for the Trainer, since there's always a reason for everything.

While the Trainer was bidding the woman farewell, Zorua poked his head out of the bag and looked at the woman. He received a strange reaction, however, for the woman's eyes widened while shaking, her ponytail raising up slightly.

Not even ten seconds passed after Zorua and his Trainer left the camper did they notice that something was looming behind them.

_**"Growwwwf!"**_

The Trainer, who luckily had quick reflexes, managed to dodge the attack made by the woman. The Trainer looked at the woman wide-eyed with a hand over their bag to check and see if Zorua was safe. Thankfully, Zorua was fine, but it did look a little shaken. The Trainer quickly but gently grabbed Zorua from the bag and held him in their arms, mainly in an attempt to protect him from getting hurt by the woman's attacks. The woman, on the other hand, with tremendous fury, began to strike again as her fingers glowed...

_"The woman, for some unknown reason, attacked the human. And all Zorua could do was watch in despair until three mysterious beasts appeared."_

A blue sphere of energy suddenly landed and exploded in front of the woman, and the Trainer was able to identify the move as Aura Sphere. But where did it come from?

Looking up at the cliff behind them, three creatures were standing at the top.

_"The three, known as the Crown Beasts, jumped down from the cliff and landed themselves between the human with Zorua, and the strange woman. The Crown Beasts are composed of the Pokémon of the Thunder, Raikou; the Pokémon of the Volcano, Entei; and finally, the Pokémon of the Aurora, Suicune. They, the Beasts who are not like anyone has ever seen, fight to protect the people from getting wrongly hurt by the actions of others. Angry at the fact that she attacked without reason, they struck back."_

The Suicune unleashed an Air Slash against the woman, who then fell down.

_"But something wasn't right, her skin began to fall off..."_

Zorua's eyes widened at the familiar wave of pink energy that surrounded the woman. The woman's form began to change and took the form of a normal-colored Raikou. When the Entei struck the fake Raikou with a Crush Claw, the pink wave of energy appeared again, this time revealing...

_**"Mama!"**_

Zorua instantly jumped out of his Trainer's arms and rushed over to his mother's side. The Crown Beasts stopped their attacks and watched the scene as the Trainer quietly walked towards them.

_"'Mama!' Cried Zorua, who finally found his mother at long last. When Zoroark saw the kind human, she tried to swipe her claws, but the human simply held her arm and treated her wounds."_

The Trainer smiled as they took out a Hyper Potion from their bag and sprayed the contents on the mother's wounds.

_"Mama..."_ Zorua nudged his nose against his mother's face.

Zoroark, the mother who only fought to get her son back, smiled at him before standing up, her wounds healed.

The Trainer, who saw that Zorua was finally reunited with his mother, told the Tricky Fox Pokémon that he is free to leave the team if he wished to. Despite spending only a few days with the Trainer, though, Zorua had some doubts. Does he really want to leave the team?

_"Zorua, who was torn by the decision of either leaving the kind human, who had protected him for so long to find his mother, or leave the human in order to stay with his mother..."_

Zorua shook his head before jumping onto his Trainer's shoulder while the Crown Beasts were keeping watch over the whole scene.

_"Mama, I want to stay with this human."_

The Zoroark's eyes widened a bit, but when she saw the kind intentions of the human, she only gave a small smile.

_"Then I shall come with you," said the mother._

* * *

><p><em>"Not long afterwards, Zorua has finally evolved into a Zoroark himself. Many years have passed, and both he and his mother have been able to live with the kind-hearted human in happiness and peace. . . The End."<em>

The woman closed the book gently and put it back into her bag.

A gentle smile was on her face, "You're finally back together... mother and child..."

_May you never get separated again._

* * *

><p><strong>...And that's it.<strong>

**It was never actually stated in Black and White that the Zorua and Zoroark you can obtain are really mother and child, and they probably aren't, but after reading the summary of the 13th Pokémon Movie, I just couldn't resist.**

**I made the part involving the Crown Beasts a little different compared to the way you actually meet Zoroark in Black and White. This is just to follow the logic that Legendary Pokémon should not be captured in actual storylines, so I just made them come up in the usual _"I'm so awesome that I shall come up in a big dramatic entrance"_ thing. Yeah, it stinks, but who cares, it's not like they had much action in that part anyway.**

**I did consider writing a part involving the mother escaping from the humans who captured her, but I couldn't think of a proper way of writing it in Zorua's point of view, so I left it out. I decided to let the mother stay with the Trainer because we, like all of us, have captured those two and most likely used at least one of them in our teams, right?**

**In my Black, which is the only game I've actually transferred some of the required event Pokémon to, I first obtained Zorua from Castelia and named him Axl, who was named after the Mega Man X character. Some time later, I managed to catch Zoroark with a regular Poké Ball and named her Iris simply because I liked the name.**

**Axl has become quite a handy team member, and he's a Zoroark now. One funny trick I like doing with him, is making him disguise himself as my Sawk (named David) and make him go up against a Psychic-Type Pokémon. It's so funny seeing them try using Psychic on "David" even though it won't work due to Axl being a Dark-Type. Oh yeah, and did you know that if a male Zoroark uses Attract on a female Pokémon while disguised as a female Pokémon himself, the Attract will affect the opponent? I tried that, and I ended up laughing so hard...**

**If you liked this one-shot, be sure to check out _Mt. Silver_ and _PKMN: Liberty_ when you get the chance.**


End file.
